A connector connects a first electronic device, such as a card reader, to a second electronic device, like a computer, and transmits information between them. One end of the connector is then inserted into a first socket of the second electronic device. However, connectors with large size, such as conventional universal serial bus (USB) connectors, would hinder a third electronic device from connecting to a second socket adjacent to the first socket of the second electronic device through another connector.
Although extra extended-lines between the connector and the socket could solve the above-mentioned problem, it is inconvenient for users to handle them. Consequently, a connector without extra accessories and occupying less space is required.